Even though mobile devices increasingly include additional functionality, the size of such devices has been continually reduced, especially telecommunications devices. At the same time, mobile telecommunications providers are increasingly offering multiple voice and data services over various wireless networks, each generally operating on a separate frequency. For example, although a main antenna on a mobile telecommunications device may allow voice and/or data communications over a service provider's network, devices incorporating a Global Positioning System (GPS) device may require the use of a second antenna to properly contact the GPS network to acquire location information if a single antenna cannot operate at both frequencies.
Generally, most mobile communications devices incorporate at least two antennas in order to operate over multiple networks. However, because of the increasingly smaller size of such devices, it is typically required that any necessary antennas be internal antennas. Furthermore, in such smaller devices the antennas must be placed in proximity to each other due to the limited volume of the mobile device, often resulting in not only interference with each other, but also interference with other components of the mobile device. For example, the GPS response of typical internal antennas in some devices is typically poor. Because of the small size of the GPS antennas typically used, there can be significant interference form surrounding electronics, including speakers, integrated cameras, displays, and circuit elements. In general, the solution is to place a GPS antenna or other antenna as far from other components as possible. However, due to increasingly smaller device volumes, such an approach is impractical as it would result in increased device volumes instead.
Therefore, further improvements are desired for a low interference internal antenna system for wireless devices that can improve the performance of internal antennas in mobile wireless devices.